Noches de peliculas
by Aru2Tenoh
Summary: Era constumbre de ambas ver peliculas juntas, pero ultimamente han llegado sentimientos e inquietudes a las que no estaban tan acostumbradas. One-shot Mi primer fic de Haruka y Michiru. Espero que les guste.


Noches de películas

"_¡Rayos! Parece que a Michiru le gusta meterse en terreno peligroso. Esto sería mucho más fácil si no me abrazara y me acariciara tan cariñosamente como siempre lo hace."_ Pensaba Haruka mientras iba rumbo a su solitario departamento, pateando piedras en el camino. Se sentó un momento en una pequeña banca y puso sus manos en su cabeza mostrando lo frustrada que se sentía.

-Tengo que parar de sentir esto. ¡Tengo que parar! ¡Parar! ¡Parar!- y acto seguido cerró fuertemente sus ojos como para ahuyentar los pensamientos que amenazaban con entrar en su cabeza, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y su imaginación traicionera puso en su mente la imagen de ella misma colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la pequeña chica, y acercándola más a su cuerpo. Ambas mirándose intensamente mientras acortaban la distancia entre ellas para unirse en un tierno y apasionado…

-¡NO!- gritó la rubia abriendo sus ojos y levantándose de su asiento para después seguir caminando apresuradamente, como queriendo dejar esa imagen rezagada en aquella banca.

Michiru estaba preocupada, algo no andaba bien y la joven de ojos azules no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Últimamente Haruka actuaba diferente.

Era costumbre de ambas asignar un día de la semana para quedarse en la casa de alguna de ellas a ver una, dos o hasta tres películas, y era costumbre de Michiru abrazar a la rubia mientras disfrutaban de la función, pero últimamente Haruka no correspondía a sus abrazos como solía hacerlo; en lugar de eso, Michiru podía sentir como en los últimos días la respiración de la rubia se agitaba cada vez que la abrazaba, y no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que encontrara una excusa para separarse de ella, y después tomar un cojín para usarlo como escudo, y así, la chica no la volviera a ocupar como su oso de peluche viviente. Michiru, algo triste, se resignaba a ver el resto de la película sin la calidez y la comodidad que el cuerpo de su amiga le proporcionaba.

Pero la chica de cabellos aguamarina no podía evitarlo, sin darse cuenta ya se estaba acercando a su rubia amiga para abrazarla, sin darse cuenta ya le estaba tomando el brazo al caminar junto a ella, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba apoyando la cabeza en su hombro cuando se sentaban juntas. Eran acciones inevitables para ella, pero tampoco tenía intención alguna de evitarlas, y parecía que Haruka tampoco hasta hace algunos días.

Michiru no odia evitar sentirse culpable. Tal vez estaba haciendo algo mal. Tal vez no debía mostrar tanto afecto hacia su amiga.

-Tal vez deba dejar de hacerlo- dijo la chica con tristeza en lo solitario de su habitación.

Era noche de películas en casa de Michiru, y Haruka esperaba a la chica afuera de la escuela recargada despreocupadamente en un muro con ambas manos en sus bolsillos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de uno de sus compañeros de clase.

-Tenoh-kun, ¿Qué día daremos la presentación de nuestra investigación de equipo?, no estaba prestando atención en clase y no anoté la fecha- dijo el chico algo apenado.

-No te preocupes. Sera el próximo miércoles a la quinta hora y tenemos que traer los…- pero toda su atención fue inmediatamente desviada hacia la hermosa chica de cabellos aguamarina que iba saliendo del instituto. Haruka no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y todas las personas a su alrededor parecían irse desvaneciendo. Últimamente eso le pasaba muy seguido, y también últimamente le parecía que Michiru se veía cada día más hermosa.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos que traer?- preguntó el joven al notar que la rubia se había distraído.

-Ehmm… si… el jueves…- contesto la rubia sin apartar los ojos de la chica.

-pero me acabas de decir que era el miércoles-

-…si… por eso… el jueves…-

-argh!… me rindo! Debo recordar no preguntarle nada cuando Michiru-san este cerca-

Esto último la rubia lo escucho perfectamente, y cuando volteo a ver al chico, este ya se estaba yendo. La rubia levanto una ceja.

-¿A qué se refería con eso?-

-¿Con que?- Pregunto Michiru, que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que Haruka decía.

-¿Eh? No…, con nada. ¿Lista?- pregunto la rubia centrando nuevamente su atención en Michiru.

-Por supuesto- Y dicho esto, las dos empezaron a caminar en la misma dirección.

De momento, Michiru inconscientemente tomo el brazo de Haruka para caminar así junto a ella. _"¡Rayos!"_ se dijo a sí misma y rápidamente soltó a la rubia, la cual se extraño de que la haya soltado, pero no dijo nada.

Michiru se recriminaba en silencio. Se había comprometido a mostrar menos afecto hacia Haruka, no quería incomodarla, y aunque para ella era difícil cortar de tajo tan arraigada costumbre, estaba decidida a hacerlo. **Debía controlarse por el bien de su amistad.**

Para Haruka era un martirio caminar junto a Michiru sabiendo que no podía tomarla de la mano y detenerla de repente para decirle lo mucho que la quería, y sabia que las siguientes horas también serian difíciles con Michiru tratando de abrazarla y ella sin poder corresponderle como en verdad deseaba, pero aún así quería estar con Michiru, así que **debía controlarse por el bien de su amistad**_._

Esto de "mostrar menos afecto" resultó ser más difícil de lo que esperaba. Era la cuarta vez que Michiru se sorprendía a sí misma inclinándose hacia el cuerpo de su acompañante con la intención de abrazarla, pero al reaccionar, detenía su acción al momento. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo quedaba de película cuando otra pregunta entro en su mente haciendo su angustia aun más grande. ¿Haruka no extrañaba ni siquiera un poco sus abrazos?

Era extraño que Michiru no haya intentado abrazarla, y ni siquiera había tenido que recurrir al "cojín-escudo" para impedírselo, pero eso era bueno ¿no?, eso era lo que quería ¿cierto?, sin Michiru mostrándose muy afectiva no habría martirio ¿cierto? Lo gracioso, o al menos, irónicamente gracioso para la rubia, era que ahora la pregunta que la martirizaba era ¿Por qué no intenta abrazarme?

Y así continuó el resto de la película, sin que ninguna de las espectadoras pusiera atención.

-Creo que es hora de irme- dijo Haruka rompiendo el silencio al darse cuenta de que en la pantalla ya habían aparecido los créditos.

-sí, está bien- respondió Michiru sin mucha energía.

Ambas se levantaron del sofá y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

Había sido la noche de película mas fría que habían tenido. Ambas creían que eso solucionaría las cosas, pero solo las había dejado más desconcertadas y confundidas.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Haruka una vez que había abierto la puerta para salir.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana- Dijo Michiru casi susurrando.

Haruka comenzó a caminar cuando…

-Haruka…-

La rubia se detuvo y volteo a ver a la chica.

-¿Sí?- Pero no obtuvo respuesta. En lugar de eso, recibió un sorpresivo abrazo por parte de la chica, quien coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundió su rostro en su hombro. Haruka no correspondió al abrazo, la habían tomado por sorpresa y simplemente se quedo ahí parada con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que sintió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Michiru, el cual delataba que la chica estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto la rubia con preocupación.

-No te alejes de mi- dijo Michiru sollozando -¿Por qué te alejas de mi?-.

Haruka delicadamente separo un poco el cuerpo de Michiru del suyo, lo suficiente para poder verla a la cara, y seguidamente, con movimientos lentos pero seguros, tomo el rostro de la chica y se inclino a ella para besarla con todo el amor y la ternura que había contenido por tanto tiempo.

Michiru permaneció unos segundos con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, pero después los cerro lentamente para entregarse por completo a todas las nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones que aquellos labios sobre los suyos le producían.

Fue la misma Haruka la que rompió el beso y se alejo un poco de Michiru bajando la mirada.

-Porque tenía miedo de no poder contenerme y hacer eso- dijo la rubia sin ver a la chica a los ojos.

Todas las preguntas que Michiru pudo haber tenido, de repente obtuvieron su respuesta, y ahora todas las piezas encajaban. No solo el porqué Haruka de repente se alejaba, sino también el porqué de ese sentimiento tan intenso de vacío y soledad que la embargaba cuando no estaba cerca de la rubia. Ambas habían estado preocupadas en actuar por el bien de su amistad, pero lo que en verdad querían no era amistad, en realidad querían algo más. Haruka ya era consciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia su amiga, pero Michiru no los había tenido muy claros hasta ese momento. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Haruka, ahora que Michiru entendía todo, no pensaba alejarse e ignorar sus sentimientos. No, ella se entregaría a ellos sin importarle nada.

Haruka seguía sin hablar viendo hacia el suelo cuando fue sorprendida por las manos de Michiru subiendo por su cuello y sus labios iniciando un nuevo beso. Parecía que los papeles se invertían, pues ahora fue Haruka la que permaneció unos segundos con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, para después cerrarlos lentamente y corresponder a aquel beso con la misma pasión con el que lo recibía, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Michiru y aferrándose a ella para nunca dejarla ir.

A partir de ese momento, las noches de películas serian muy diferentes.

FIN


End file.
